In Between 19 years
by Potterer 24
Summary: Harry and Hermione have decided to leave after the battle of Hogwarts. This time it's Hermione who has been given a mission. Find out what the mission and the romance twist! :) * Based on J.K Rowling's Books. Do NOT own Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1: Burst of Joy

Chapter 1: Burst of Joy

Epilogue: After the battle of Hogwarts, Harry decided he needed some time alone to think about all the people _he_ had sacrificed for his own good. Hermione also wanted this _time alone_ so they both left together.

Harry and Hermione had just apparated, Harry had no idea where they were. But Hermione was looking at the place, deep in thought.

"This is my home. I succeeded in taking the memory charm off of my parents, but now they're mad at me.' Hermione said as tears fell from her eyes. Harry put his arm around her, trying to comfort her. She sniffed and continued, I'm scared Harry. What if they never let me back in? "

"Hermione, they're your parents. They will **always** love you. They might be mad for a few days, but not forever. They're mad at you because they are scared. Scared of what might of happened to you. Did you get hurt. Or what if you died. They had no idea if you were safe or not. " These words came to Harry's mouth so easily, he surprised himself.

Hermione smiled and said, "You're right Harry. Thank you. Can you come with me though? For moral support?"

Harry smiled and nodded his head. "I'm not letting my best friend go alone." He laughed.

Hermione took his hand and both of them walked to Hermione's house.

When they arrived, Hermione was pale, even a ghost would be afraid of her. Harry squeezed her hand, she smiled at him as she rang the bell. They waited a few seconds before the door opened. A man, with very curly hair was standing in front of the door.

Hermione gulped, " Dad?" she asked.

The man stared then suddenly, " Hermione!' He said as he ran up to hug her. Hermione had burst into tears long before this.

"Dad I missed you so much and guess what I saved the world! "

" Your mom and I went crazy when we heard you saved the world. I'm so proud of you!"

And like she was a little girl Hermione smiled and hugged her father so tightly, Harry thought he would burst.

Next chapter will be in a few days! :) Hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Harry Potter, but I do wish I did! :)

Chapter 2: Surprise!

As Hermione let go of her dad, she saw a shadow behind him. She knew it was her mum, but was surprised as her mum left without saying anything.

" I'm not mad at you sweetheart, but your mom is. She thinks you endangered our family." Her dad said with a sad smile. "You're welcome to go to your room though."

Hermione smiled and replied, " Yeah. I think I would like to show Harry my room." With one last hug, she grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to her room.

She stopped in front of a beautiful, periwinkle blue door with a golden border. She took a deep breath and opened the door, but there was already someone in the room.

The girl turned, " Long time no see Hermione. You certainly have changed the decorations in your room." She said eyeing the walls, which were covered with pictures of Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

Hermione heard Harry gasp behind her at the pictures, but Hermione was too focused of what the girl was holding in her hand.

" Looks like you've been through my stuff. " The girl blushed and gave the thing to Hermione. It was picture with two girls hugging each other and laughing. "Who are you?" Hermione asked.

" I'm not surprised that you don't remember me, I have changed a lot." The girl had beautiful wavy brown hair, astounding clothes, and amazing features. The only thing _wrong_ with the girl, was that her face, held nothing, but sadness.

" What? "

" I'm Jessica, Hermione. "

As Jessica said these last two words, Hermione gasped and her eyes looked like they would fall out at any minute. But before Hermione could respond, another voice called out.

" Jessie, are you in there? " the voice asked.

The boy came in. Hermione looked like she was going to faint. Harry had held her tightly, to make sure she wouldn't fall.

The boy took one look at the trio, " Harry Potter? " he asked. " What are you doing here? "

Hermione and Harry both stared, not understanding how this boy knew Harry's name.


	3. Chapter 3 : Hatred Burns

Chapter 3: Hatred Burns

" Harry, Hermione, what are you doing here? " the boy repeated.

" Harry, Harry Potter. That's the boy you always talk about. " Jessica said laughing as her brother blushed in turn.

" How do you know my name? " Harry asked cautiously.

" Well you are the boy who killed Voldemort, and everyone in the wizarding world knows about you. So why shouldn't I? " Was the boy's answer.

At this Harry, Hermione, and Jessica, all gasped, their eyes looked like they were going to fall out.

" You said we're **NOT** supposed to tell anyone about magic! " Jessica said urgently.

" Right you are Jessie, but they both know about magic. Harry Potter is the boy-who-lived. "

This comment from her brother, shut Jessie right up. Harry and Hermione were both still in shock. After 2 minutes of silence, Hermione broke it.

" How do _you_ know about magic? " She asked the boy.

" I don't know if you remember Hermione, but you and my sister used to be best friends. Actually it seems like you do from that picture. " he said looking down at the picture of 2 girls hugging.

" My name is Justin. When you two were 9, I moved to another school, that school was Hogwarts. I made Jessie promise not to tell you where I went. At the end of my 2nd year, I came home and you 2 were having fun as usual. But suddenly at the end of summer your friendship broke, I'm not sure why. All heard was that Hermione was going to a new school. In my 3rd year, I was sitting at the Gryffindor, table, when they called your name Hermione. I was amazed. You, Harry, and Ron I think, did extraordinary things."

As Justin ended, he looked at the 3 of them. Hermione was clutching Harry's hand and Jessie looked like she was going to puke.

Finally Jessie spoke, " Hermione's a witch!? " She said as both a question and a statement. " How come you never told me? " she demanded, tears in her eyes.

Before he could reply, Hermione spoke, "You were still in school when D.A. started. Why didn't you join? "

He looked at her before he replied. He swore that he saw her blush lightly.

" My mum told me not to. She was scared, she didn't want me to get hurt. " he replied

" Did you ever try out for the team? " Harry asked, finally speaking.

" Yes, once, in my 2nd year. I got in, but my mom didn't want me to play the next year. " Justin said smiling slightly.

" Which position? " Harry asked.

" Same as you, seeker. Though I don't think I was good as you though. " He said blushing, Harry doing the same.

" Hermione? " A voice suddenly said. Hermione turned to face Jessie, her eyes narrowed with hatred. " Look, I'm sorry for what I did, I just wanted you to stay. " Jessie said looking at the ground.

Hermione on other hand was looking straight at her, " That doesn't make it okay! You were my first and only friend, I thought you accepted me as who I was. It's not my fault I'm a witch and you're not! " Hermione screamed, very sure that Jessica was in tears.

Jessica looked up, her face dry as it was before, she smiled, " I don't cry, I gave up crying a long time ago. I had such a hard time. You have no idea. I **know** that you did too, but for me that was a lot. I brought up my singing expectations and know I'm a famous singer. I have no reason to cry. Plus I'm not a crying type of girl." She said staring straight at Hermione. " At least you had friends! " And with these last 3 words, she stormed out of the room, pulling Justin along with her.

Hermione was speechless, she looked at Harry. He smiled at her, she knew he approved of what she did, but not completely. Suddenly she heard music, it got louder and louder. She looked at Harry again, making sure she wasn't the only one who had heard it, she pulled Harry. They both put their ears to the wall, it was coming from the room next to Hermione's. Harry and Hermione turned to each other, what was going on?

Next chapter will be posted very soon. I thought you guys deserved a longer chapter! :) Next chapter will be longer ... YAY!


	4. Chapter 4: A wave of Happiness

Do NOT own Harry Potter

Also sorry for the delay, didn't know how to continue the story.

Chapter 4: Wave of Happiness

Hermione and Harry both walked to the door. When they went outside, Hermione immediately walked to the door next to hers and motioned Harry to join her. This door was white with a golden border like Hermione's, had periwinkle butterflies and golden fireworks. Hermione took a deep breath, and opened the door. A girl, about two and half years younger than Hermione, was inside. Harry, looked at Hermione, he knew she was confused.

" What's your name? " Harry asked instead of Hermione.

The girl turned to face another girl, who Harry hadn't noticed. Jessica nodded at the little girl.

" My name's Lucy, " the girl replied.

" Lucy what? " Hermione asked, finally finding her voice.

Jessica gasped audibly. Hermione and Harry stared at her, wondering why she gasped.

" Lucy, Lucy Granger. Who are you? "

This time it was Harry and Hermione's turn to gasp. Hermione looked like she was going to faint, she was holding Harry's arm very tightly to make sure she didn't fall. Though Harry was equally shocked, he knew how hard it must be for Hermione.

" Who are your parents? " he asked knowing that there were many people with the surname

" Granger ".

" The people who live in this house. " She answered simply.

" My name is … Hermione Granger. " Hermione said, coming out of her trance.

Lucy stared, eyes wide and mouth open.

" G-Granger?! " she stuttered.

Hermione nodded. She turned to look at Jessica, she didn't seem surprised, she just seemed out of place.

" Doesn't that mean I'm your sister! " Lucy said gaping.

Hermione nodded again tears flowing down her eyes. Lucy was now also streaming tears. She walked up to _her_ sister and hugged her very tightly. Hermione hugged her in the same way, out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Harry smiling at her and Lucy. As they both let go, Hermione walked up to Harry and gave him a tight hug as well.

She whispered in his ear " I have some news to tell you about. "

" 1st I want to know who Jessica is to you. " was how he replied.

Letting she looked at Jessica, who had a sad smile on her.

" Jessica and I used to be best friends. " she started. " In first grade I was all alone, when a new girl came. She was so pretty, everyone wanted to be her friend. When the bell for recess rang, everyone rushed outside hoping to impress Jessica, while I stayed to read a book. Jessica surprised me and sat next to me. She asked me what book I was reading and that little question made our friendship spark. Of course Harry you know how much I love books right, well I have secret. I love something more than books and studies, Jessica knew it. Dancing and singing. Yes, I know doesn't seem like me right. Well, when I dance or sing, I didn't care about studies or books. It was the least important thing in the world. I loved Jessica, for she had the same secret. We were more like sisters than friends. We used to put on shows for our neighborhood and the neighbors used to love it. After elementary, on the last day of summer, we decided to put on a show for the whole city! But we decided on that before I got my letter from Hogwarts. I chickened out to tell Jessica that the day before the show, I was going to Hogwarts. So right before the show, I told her. She got mad at me, she said if I told her before, we could have had it on another day. Well after our first year. I came back and tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't let me. I let go cause I had _two_ great friends. " She finished.

Harry could not believe this, **Hermione** , not caring about studies? But the explanation fit. Before Harry could respond, Hermione spoke again.

" I need to speak to you alone Harry. "

Harry followed Hermione to her room, wondering what could be so important.

" Professor Dumbledore gave me a mission. Find both pieces of Professor Dumbledore's soul and he can come back as a ghost. " Hermione stated importantly.

" Then we have to do it! " Harry said

" The problem is that he didn't leave us any clues, except for his portrait which I have here." she replied as she pulled out her beaded white purse. " Professor said that he's going to transport us somewhere. "

" When? "

" I don't know, but there's another twist. You know how on all our adventures Ron's there with us, the trio?"

" Yeah, so? "

" Well, Professor Dumbledore thinks too much harm has come to the Weasley's,, so he doesn't want us to include Ron. "

" That's fine. It'll be weird, but yes there has been too much harm done to the Weasley's. "

" Harry that's not all. He wants us to have _Ginny_ on our team instead! "

With these words Harry gasped just like Hermione thought he would.

Hope you guys like it! :) Such a cliff hanger!

Thank you guys so much for the reviews and the follows. My goal is to get atleast 10 reviews. Thx again guys!


	5. Chapter 5 : WHAT!

Sorry I took so long guys! End of summer! I'll post next chapter soon! :) Hope you enjoy

" _Ginny!_ Is he crazy? We can't have Weasleys on the team, but can have Ginny! " Harry says shocked.

" Dumbledore thinks Ginny will listen to us if we tell her to go hide, unlike Ron. " Hermione replies.

" So we're choosing Ginny so she can be an obedient little girl! Do you know her?! " Harry almost screams.

" Calm down Harry! Dumbledore thinks she's stronger than Ron in many ways. So, we're having her on _our_ team instead. " She says calmly.

" Why not Ron? "

" Why? What's the matter with having Ginny on the team? " Hermione replies with a smirk.

" Oh, shut up. I just … Look, I don't want to see _her_ right now. And having her on our team … I don't know Hermione. I just want her to have a break, I need one too. "

" I understand Harry, but you have to get over it. I know it's hard, just try. "

" Ok. But you still didn't answer my question, ' Why not Ron? ' . "

" Dumbledore has his reasons. "

" Hermione did something happen to the two of you after the battle? " Harry asks cautiously.

" We had a argument, that's it. " Hermione replied sharply. And with that, Harry knew that this conversation was over. " I'm going to do some studying, get some facts about our quest. "

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes, typical Hermione. Well he certainly didn't want to do reading.

" You can study, and I'll go get some food. " Harry said.

" You sound like Ron. You can go out if you want, but you do realize we're at _my_ house, right? We can have some food here itself, my parents, well my dad, won't let us starve. " was Hermione's reply.

"I'll go out, if that's ok for you. "

" That's fine Harry. Just be back soon. "

Harry walked out of the house, wondering where he should got to eat, when he walked right into Jessica.

" Sorry! " They both said in unison.

" So you're the great Harry Potter, the one my brother always talks about. And your my old best friend's friend, what a coincidence. " Jessica stated.

" Oh, hi. You shouldn't hate Hermione you know, it seems like you 2 were great friends. " Harry replied.

" I'm not mad at her, she's mad at me. Anyway, are you going somewhere? "

" To eat. Can you show me the good restaurants? "

" I wish I could, but…"

" Why can't you? I mean not to be rude or anything, just asking. "

" I know this may sound weird, especially to you, but I don't really like it when fans crowd around me. "

" So basically publicity? " Harry asked, shocked at how much this girl was like him.

" Yeah. I told you it sounds weird! " she uttered sheepishly.

" No. Actually I don't like publicity either! " Harry answered laughing.

" Really? " she inquired incredulously

" Yeah. " laughing even harder at the look of Jessica's face.

" Then you should eat where I always eat. " She stated.

" And where would that be? " Harry questioned as his laughs came to a stop.

" Home " she said simply.

" At yours? I can't just intrude. " Harry voiced modestly.

" Not at all. My mom's out for the week, so really no business. I insist. " She said strongly.

" Well if you're sure, then okay. "

Jessica motioned Harry to cross the street with her. They stopped in front of a black limo, a man came out to open the door.

Jessica must have known him because she instantly cried, " Bill?! I missed you. "

With a hug, she motioned Harry to go inside. Harry who had thought that the outside itself looked elegant, gasped with surprise as he went inside. It looked like a party inside. Seats were so comfy, drinks, a tv.

" I know this seems like a little too much, but it's all for comfort. " Jessica said out of the blue, watching Harry look around the car.

" It's lovely. " Harry responded honestly.

After about 15 minutes, they stopped in front of an elegant mansion. Harry followed Jessica to the door. Inside was beautifully decorated and the house felt very welcome. Unlike The Malfoy Manor, which was cold and colorless, this house was decorated for a very ' homey ' feeling. Jessica lead Harry to dining hall. The hall was just as grand.

" Jes! " A voice rang as a boy gave Jessica a hug.

" Justin, look who's our guest. " she said as Harry walked out from behind her.

" Harry Potter! Welcome. " Justin voiced kindly.

" Thank you for letting me come. " responded modestly.

They all sat at the table. The table was filled with food, as Harry ate, he realized what Jessica had said was true. The best food is home food.

When dinner was almost over, Harry asked, " Did Lucy ever get a Hogwarts letter? " Knowing that if she had, she would be gone in a few weeks.

" She did, but Aunt Granger wouldn't let her go. She didn't want her to be like Hermione. " Jessica answered.

After dinner Harry and Jessica walked to the door.

" Do you want me to come with you? " Jessie asked.

" No. I'll just apparate. " Harry replied.

" Oh, ok. "

" And Jessica. This was fun, we should hang out more often. " Harry said smiling.

" Yeah. " Jessica answered, her smile very wide.

Harry knew he should have apparated to Hermione's but he wanted a drink. So he apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, his cloak over his face. As he neared Tom the bartender, he lowered his cloak so that only Tom could see his face.

Tom gasped, " ! What can I do for you sir? " he said shocked.

"No need to address me like that." Harry said waving his hand. " But I **do** want a firewhiskey please. Also how much will it be?

" Free sir. For all you've done for us, it's the least I can do."

" Thank you." Harry replied as he took his drink to a table.

The table in front of him was talking very loudly, so that he could hear every word.

"Have you heard the Minister's friend's daughter is getting engaged, Bulk? The thin one asked.

Harry leaned in closer, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

" Oh yes. Very pretty girl Agustus. Name's Ginny right?

Harry gasped. No! It couldn't be!

" Yes that's her name."

Even before Augustus had finished his sentence, Harry had gotten up from his chair and was at the door. He had to tell Hermione! Harry quickly apperated to the Grangers'.

Another cliffhanger!


	6. Chapter 6: No! It can't be true!

Hi guys sorry for the delay! Just to let you know, Harry and Hermione found away to bring Harry's mom back alive. She'll appear in the next chapter.:) I'll write another story about how that happened.

Harry knew it was rude to apparate right inside of Hermione's room but he had to tell her what had happened.

Hermione looked around, " Harry! Where were you? I called every restaurant looking for you! ", then seeing the look on Harry's face, Hermione asked, " Are you alright? "

" I don't want it to be true. " he replied softly.

" What don't you want to be true? "

" Her, engaged. "

" Harry, I don't understand. Who is _she_? "

" Ginny "

" What!? Harry your tired, you don't know what you're talking about! "

"DON"T I HERMIONE!" Harry screamed.

" Mulfito. Tell me what happened. "

" I was at the Leaky Cauldron for a drink, I heard someone say she was engaged! "

" Oh, Harry. You don't know if it's true. Do you still fancy her Harry?" Hermione said softly as she moved closer to him.

" What do you think Hermione? " Harry responded sadly.

" Then why don't you tell her? " Hermione asked as she pulled him into a hug.

" She needs a break Hermione and I'm not sure she feels the same way. "

" Then you can ask her. " Hermione said simply, pointing to the window where Pigwidgeon was sitting.

Harry smiled and moved closer to the owl to untie the letter.

" What is it? " Hermione questioned.

" It looks like an invitation. " he answered, his face paling.

As Harry opened it, a ghostly figure appeared. It was very faded at first, then as it cleared, Harry found that she looked beautiful. The ghost girl began to speak.

" Dear Mrs. and Mr. Granger also Harry and Hermione if they are there.

I'd like to invite you to Molly Weasley's second - oldest son's wedding. Charlie will soon be married to Claire and they thought you would like to say goodbye to them as well. The wedding will be on June 20th, but they don't mind if you come early, Arthur is waiting to see you. There will also be another surprise about our only daughter, Ginny. We hope you can come, we await your owl by June 10th.

Love,

The Weasley Family"

As she said these last words, the ghost girl disappeared. Hermione looked at Harry cautiously, Harry looked so put out. Hermione walked to him and hugged him as tight as she could.

" I'm sorry Harry. Let your feelings out. " she said comfortingly.

Harry walked to her bed and sat there, Hermione followed. Tears were running down his face, he turned his back to her. Hermione faced him and tightly hugged, knowing nothing could be done. The door opened, Hermione turned around.

" Oh. Sorry to intrude, but you have a guest. " Lucy said, smirking.

She moved aside so that Jessica was visible. Jessica's eyes widened at the sight of the 2 of them and looked sad. Harry moved suddenly, and turned around. His face now had a smile, that didn't truly reach his eyes.

" Hi, why are you here? I mean, not to be rude. " Harry politely asked.

" You left your jacket. I just wanted to return it. " Jessica said quickly. " I'll go now. "

Harry, who now had a dancing smile which was true, took the jacket and replied, " Thank you, but you don't have to go."

" It's okay, it is getting late. Um, where are you sleeping, there isn't a guest room here? "

" He's sleeping with me. Is that a problem. " Hermione responds, not kindly.

" Oh, okay. I'll go now then. " Jessica says looking more put out than Harry had been. She and Lucy left the room.

After they did, Harry said, " Why'd you say that Hermione? She probably thinks we're in love. "

" That's good. I don't care about her anyway or what she thinks. But, you are okay with sleeping with me, right? " Hermione questioned.

"It's fine, after all we've been through, I really don't care." Harry responded, a little more quietly.

" You know what Harry. I don't think either of us can sleep after, well this and so we should go somewhere. "

" Where? "

" I have just the place, " Hermione said as she went into the bathroom and came out in 2 min. " okay no we can go. "

Harry too sad to ask anything just nodded and held her hand as they both apprated.

" Here we are. " Hermione said a after a few moments

" Where are we? " Harry finally asked.

" You'll see. " Hermione replied simply.


	7. Chapter 7:HUH?

Chapter 7:

Harry and Hermione walked into a shop that was filled with electronics.

"Welcome to the Apple Store. Have you been you here before?" a worker asked.

"Yes, we have." Hermione replied

"Okay, just call me if you need help."

" Hermione! Why are we here?" Harry asked.

Hermione was looking around at the iphones and chose not to reply. Then she started walking to the front desk. Harry followed her.

" Two iphone 7s please. " Hermione stated.

" Coming right up. " The worker answered.

" What!? Why do we need iphones? " Harry whispered to Hermione.

" You'll see. " Hermione said.

Harry was getting really annoyed. He was sad and the last thing he needed was to spend money to buy a worthless iphone!

" Your total will be $1000. Will you both pay separately or together? " The worker asked as he came back with 2 iphones.

" Together. " Hermione replied. "Okay. Harry I'm sorry but you need to give some money too.

" Ofcourse." Harry said as he pulled out his money as Hermione did the same.

After they both had set up their phones, Hermione said," I know you're probably wondering why we got these but I thought would be good for communication and when we brought your mom back, she gave me her phone number and told me to tell you to call her."

"I'm so happy that my mom's back but I wish we could see her. I guess now we can." Harry responded happily.

He quickly put in her number and FaceTimed her. Hermione hurriedly put an invisibility charm around them.

"Harry!" Lily called out in shock and delight. Tears dripping down her eyes.

"Mum!" Harry replied as tears fell from his eyes as well. He rushed to wipe them but Hermione grabbed his hand as if to tell him it was ok to cry.

"Hermione told me to call you. Is something wrong?"

"No Harry, don't worry my love. I just want one favor from you and I will explain everything afterwards, I promise."

"Of course mum. Anything for you."

"I need you to go to Petunia's house. I won't say why just yet but I will later." She turned to Hermione and said, " Please look after my boy sweet heart."

"After everything, I think he'll be the one looking after me" Hermione replied smiling.

"Both of you should leave tomorrow. Please go as soon as you can. I have to go, I'm sorry. I love you Harry. Bye!"

"Harry, I know you're going to think about why your mum asked us to go to your uncle's house but right now what we both need is sleep. C'mon Harry." Hermione said as she put her head on his shoulder.

As they walked back neither of them talked because they were each lost in their own trail of thoughts.

Sorry I haven't posted in a while my laptop crashed lol. Ik this is a short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer. Please leave a review :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Hey you two time to wake up." Lucy said as she smirked at the sight of the two of them hugging each other on Hermione's bed sleeping.

"Huh? Is it time to wake up already!?" Harry quietly whined while Hermione got up.

"C'mon Harry we have a mission and if you go right now we'll be back before you know it." Hermione replied comfortingly.

"Fine. But I get to use the bathroom first." Harry responded not waiting for a response and running into the bathroom.

"So… how was the night with your boyfriend?" Lucy asked smirking.

"He's not my boyfriend. Harry and I are just close friends." Hermione replied looking shocked at the idea of that.

"Ya sleeping in a bed together doesn't mean that you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend."

Hermione laughed, " We really are just friends. I promise. We've been through a lot so honestly right now we don't mind anymore."

After Harry and Hermione has gotten ready that apperated to the Dursleys' house.

"Ugh. This place gives me bad memories." Harry said as he shivered.

"Well this time I'm here with you." Hermione said smiling as she went to knock on the door.

The door opened and standing there was a beautiful girl probably a year younger than Harry with red hair and hazel eyes.

"Who is it Haily?" Yelled uncle Vernon from inside.

"Um I don't know. Were we expecting guests?"

"Do I have to do everything myself?! Dudley go get the door!"

"Harry?" Dudley said frozen at the door.

"Nice to see you again big d." Harry responded coolly even though he was confused why there was a girl in the house.

" Come on in." Dudley said politely which surprised Harry.

"Oh who is it Dud…" Uncle Vernon stuttered as he saw Harry and Hermione in the living room. " I thought we didn't have to see you again! Why the bloody hell are you back?"

"I'm sorry it's not like I wanted to see you again." Harry snapped.

Hermione held Harry's hand firmly and said " We just need to talk to this young lady."

The shock on all the Dursleys' faces could not have been clearer.

"Please sit down." Hermione said as she motioned for the girl to sit.

The girl looked around scaredly at their faces and sat down.

"Hi my name is Hermione and this is Harry. What's your name?"

"My name is Hailey. Hailey Potter." As she said these last two words there was suddenly shock on both Hermione and Harry's faces.

"Who are your parents?" Hermione asked Hailey mimicking what Harry had asked Lucy.

"My parents are Lily and James Potter but they both died in a car crash. So I'm staying here with my aunt and uncle."

"But that's not possible!" Harry cried as he turned to the Dursleys. " Explain This to me right now!

"Your mother had two kids but only few people knew about her second one. Every year after you went to Hogwarts she would come over and leave during the summer. That's all we know so take her away, leave and never come back!" Aunt Petunia answered.

"So you're my sister?" Harry marveled hugging Haily and taking everything about her in.

"I guess I am" she said looking equally happy.

"Harry, I'm so happy for you but we can't take her home right now. When we go to the Weasleys we can but not now. We'll come back for her, just give it a few days." Hermione said.

Harry looked sad but nodded, " I promise we'll come back for you. I would never leave you with these, these rats!"

Haily smiled and hugged Harry, " Then I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too."

Then Hermione and Harry got up and apperated to the Grangers.

"Harry, I think you should take a break from work. This is a lot to take in so why don't you roam around for a while."

Harry nodded and went to the garden. Harry was thinking about how lucky he was when he crashed into Jessica again.

"Omg I'm so sorry. Haha we keep bumping into each other maybe it's destiny." Jessica said lightly blushing.

Harry noticing how cute she looked when she blushed replied, " Yeah maybe it's our destiny to be together." Jessica blushed even more at these words.

"I was actually coming to find you. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

"Oh sure I'd love to."

"Um I'm really sorry this is sudden but I really want to do this." Jessica said right before she snogged Harry. Though surprised he kissed her back feeling alive.

"What are you doing!" Hermione screamed

Cliffhanger! I'm sorry I have to leave it at this ik how hard it is lol. Can we try to get 12 reviews or more? Help me please :)


	9. Chapter 9: Confusion

Chapter 9: Confusion

Jessica immediately jumped up both her and Harry red, both looking sheepish.

"Harry what are you doing!?" Hermione questioned again.

"And you," she said turning to Jessica, "Leave now! All you've been doing is ruining our lives what is wrong with you."

"Hermione-," Harry started.

"No Harry. It's ok, I'll leave but know this Hermione you are the one that is ruining my life. What Harry does is not your business if your jealous keep it in yourself don't start screaming at people because you don't have your own love life."

"Jealous! JEALOUS! I'M NOT-" Hermione started screaming.

"Jes please leave I'm sorry," Harry said to Jessica cutting off Hermione. "And Hermione, look calm down, let's talk about it. What's wrong?"

"I- how dare she! What were you doing? I thought you fancied Ginny?!" Hermione fumed.

"Of course I do, but she's getting engaged. She doesn't love me anymore."

" Oh Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Look if you fancy Jessica then it's ok, just don't do anything lovey in front of me please. I can't take that."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry replied smiling.

"Of course Harry. Always. Anyway, the reason I came to find you is because I got you something." Hermione said excitedly as she handed him a aqua box. "Well are you gonna open it?"

Harry opened the box, and inside were two clear contacts for his eyes.

"Oh Hermione. Thank you, I love it." He said as he hugged Hermione.

"I thought might. It's about time you got rid of those broken glasses." She stated proudly.

Ding ding ding

"Well that's Jes texting me, asking if I'm ok and what happened. So see you later Hermione."

A few days later

"Harry, I think we should leave for the Burrow today. It's been a while since they sent the invitation and I think it would be nice to see Ginny," Hermione said bossily.

Harry stiffened at these words, "Okay, let me just tell Jes so she doesn't think I'm ignoring her."

"Well then we both can go. C'mon, we can apparate."

A second later they were at Jessica's front door.

"Harry! What a surprise." Jessica cried out as she hugged him.

"Ahem," Hermione coughed loudly.

"Oh Hermione. Please come in."

"It's fine, we need to leave anyway," Hermione replied coldly.

"Oh where are you guys going?" Jessica asked Harry, not wanting to talk to Hermione any longer.

"We're going to a friend's house. We're just gonna apparate there so I just wanted to let you know, if there's any trouble just say it and I'll be here." Harry said sweetly.

Jessica smiled, "Actually I have to go somewhere too. It's a bit far away, could you maybe drop me on the way as well?"

"No we're too busy." Hermione replied haughtily.

Harry gave Hermione a glare, "What Hermione meant to say is, of course, we'd love to."

Jessica smiled and chanced a slight glance at Hermione. She looked a little better after Harry had said that but still not totally okay with the idea.

" Well then give me the coordinates and hold Harry's hand," Hermione said as Jessica gave her the coordinates. "Everyone get ready, 3, 2, 1." And they were gone.

"Oh and this is my sister." A voice said as Jessica ran to hug her brother, but Harry and Hermione were focused on the lady next to him.

"Harry, Hermione! I'm so glad you could come, we were so worried about you when you left." cried, tears in her eyes as she ran to hug them both. "Hermione dear, how are your parents? Are they okay?"

"I was able to get the charm off them but now my mum is mad at me." Hermione replied as tears slowly poured out of her eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, I'll be your mum. Don't worry about anything while you're here. She'll ocme through, I promise." said sweetly as Hermione nodded wiping her tears. Jessica and Justin were watching this exchange and Jessica suddenly felt bad for Hermione. "Harry dear. How are you, it's been so long. My you have your glasses off, you look so handsome darling."

" , it's so nice to see you. I missed you a lot." At these words tightened her hold on Harry, moved by his words. "And yes, we're fine. Thank you so much for inviting us."

"Of course dear. You're family." replied smiling.

"Mum? Who are you talking to? It's not another guest is it, Ginny will kill you." came another voice. "Harry?" Ron questioned as he came out. "Ron!" Harry yelled as they both ran to each other and hugged.

"Bloody hell Harry. You got your glasses off. You like nice," Ron said.

"Thanks Ron," Harry said as he and Ron grinned at each other like idiots.

"Hermione. You're ok," Ron finally said as he turned away from Harry to face her.

"You sound disappointed," she spat coldly.

"No-I-That's not what-," Ron faltered under Hermione's unusual cold look. At that moment George walked in.

"George!" Hermione yelled smiling.

"Hermione!" He copied trying to make a joke out of it.

"I have something for you," She said as she took out a potion from a bag. "I'm not sure if it works but it should make your ear grow back."

"Well then I'll just have to try." George replied as he drank the potion. And right before everyone's eyes, his ear grew back. "Did it work?" Everyone nodded, amazed. Goerge ran to Hermione and hugged her, "Thank you so much Hermione. How can I ever repay you?"

"You could do it by not playing anymore pranks on me," she replied smiling as everyone laughed.

"What's all that noise?" came another voice from the house. "I swear if it's one more guest, I will not hesitate to use the bat bogey hex." said the voice again but now they all saw it cam from a young girl, with beautiful red hair, Ginny.

"Well I suppose you'll have to hex me then," came Hermione's voice as she stepped forward her hands open to welcome Ginny into a hug.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried as she ran to hug the older girl. "I'm so happy you're here. I thought I was going to die alone."

Jessica watched the 2 girls laugh and she felt herself wishing she had a friend like this, another family seemed like a better word for it. She remembered that Hermione and her used to be like that, but that relationship was long gone she thought sadly.

Then Ginny then turned and she suddenly faced the one person she wished she didn't have to, Harry. He wasn't wearing his glasses and suddenly it seemed like his emerald eyes seem to glow even more.

"Gin-ny, Ginny," Harry said.

Sorry I had to put another cliffhanger! Hope you guys like it. Try to guess what happens next...:)


	10. Chapter 10

The exchange:

"How are you?" Harry asked marvling on how Ginny looked even more beautiful than before.

"Good Harry. And you?" Ginny replied wishing she could snog Harry. _Oh why did he have to be so handsome?_

"Me as well." Before Harry could say anything, there was another voice.

"Ginny please stop running from me." said a boy with light brown hair. "Oh my god Harry Potter what a pleasure. My name is Jake. I've heard that you've known Ginny for years could you maybe give me tips." the boy said laughing while holding Ginny's hand.

Harry couldn't help feeling jealous and hatred toward the man, "Well if I gave that away it wouldn't be fun now would it." Harry replied with a mysterious smile. Ginny smirked, Harry always knew how to make her laugh.

"Well Ginny, are you going to introduce Jake or not?" asked strictly.

Ginny pulled her hand away from Jake and looked at the floor. Oh how much she wished that the boys next to her was Harry not Jake. " Harry meet Jake, my fiance."

She had said this last part so quietly but Harry had still heard. He wanted to scream right there but he couldn't. She really didn't love him anymore :( "Oh. Well uh congrats." Harry said softly.

"Thanks," she replied still looking at the ground.

"Well let's all go inside and have something to eat." said happily. Ginny pulled Hermione, making her stay back.

"Hermione, I'm soooo happy to see you!" She said to the older girl. "It's been horrible without a girl to talk to here."

"I can't imagine what I would do." Hermione replied laughing and easily fell into conversation with the younger girl.

Meanwhile, Harry had set up everything in Ron's room and bumped into Jessica.

"Oh my god. We really have to stop this." Jessica said however her eyes told a different story as they walked back in Ginny's room. "I'm staying in Ginny's room by the way. Where are you?"

"Ron's." Harry replied with a slight smirk playing on his lips. "And to your other comment, if we never bumped into each other then I wouldn't get to do this." Harry said cheekily as he pulled Jessica closer to him. Jessica put her arms around his shoulders as Harry's hands slid around her waist and they kissed. Suddenly the door opened and they broke apart.

As Harry saw who was at the door, his arms immediately dropped. "Gin." he said.

"Oh… I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you." Ginny replied quickly as she ran off.

Harry was still staring at the door looking horrified. "Harry? Are you okay?" Jessica asked carefully, unsure why Harry was this way.

"Huh? Oh yeah." He said as he ran his hand through his hair. "I was worried she'd … um be sad because ... uh we're good friends and I didn't tell her we were dating. She's probably going to tease me after." Harry said hurriedly.

"Okay? If that's the case maybe you should find her."

"Nah, it's fine but I need to see Ron. Uh ... see you later sorry." Harry stated as he kissed her quickly and left.

 _So sorry I didn't post earlier. I hope this chapter is okay. I wasn't really sure how to write it so please tell me if anything's wrong. Hope you like it :)_


End file.
